


You're Just In Time Superman

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	You're Just In Time Superman

Clark and Lex decided to do a little celebrating for [ ****](http://jlvsclrk.livejournal.com/)'s birthday! I think things are just getting started. Hope you have a wonderful day sweetie!

 

 

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=lexclarkbkg.jpg)


End file.
